<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破窗 by deadpigeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011345">破窗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons'>deadpigeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short stories collection, alternative universe, brave new world setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李泰容告诉他，他需要在这周赶到森林。他在他提到森林时尝试着不那么恐惧，就像它是漆黑的、张开的怀抱，在河床里泡久了的发白溃烂的尸体在月光的映照下形成晶体似的闪烁。金道英做过一些尝试，是从他被收养的家庭开始的，他以为是它们需要被赎还，但实际上，李泰容是降临必然需要的钥匙。在他们穿过隧道时，除了老化管道的弹弹珠声，金道英听到脚步声，像是松鼠在月光下爬上爬下，而李泰容听得更清楚，是松鼠的眼珠转动了，成千上百只。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>破窗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个合集会充满尝试（并且持续性to be continued），只是为了看看他们在不同的架构下可能会如何应对。如果人物ooc（那是必然的），请原谅我。这一篇想尝试一下反乌托邦和克苏鲁结合的感觉，就像是当尼尔盖曼把《血字的研究》和克苏鲁世界放在一起似的，虽然我会想尝试着去让它变得更有趣些，但在蛋糕烤出来前，我只能意识到自己加了很多于事无补的废料，希望在烤箱里它可能变好。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>什么样的野兽，终于等到它的时辰，懒洋洋地走向伯利恒，来投生？——威廉·巴特勒·叶芝</p><p>　　————————————————<br/>“他进入帐篷。它薄、坚韧、一头削尖了的木头扎进地面松软的腐殖土里。他们让他进入白色的范围，这是在此之前没有过的，他的兴奋像是一阵缓慢的凌迟，通过绳索在脖颈上、勒住血管后缓慢地爬行着所带来的折磨，和他发出的无法呼吸的咯咯声。他们把他捆起来前先是用绳子绊倒他，地面上铺着一些麻布袋子、旧地毯，它的图案上分布着穴居人狩猎动物时的动作分解图，和一只巨大的水牛头。在一些地方它被当做是在人间降临的守护者，一些地方则全然把它当成一种顽劣的精怪象征。他能从它身上找到一种民俗学意味的志趣盎然，在进入这个村子的前二十个小时里，他的白色沾满黑色腐殖土、手印、动物血和尿液，他显得狼狈，像是从野兽的喉咙里滚出来，当时他在一种映照着火光的河水似的红色里窥伺到鳄鱼的双眼在水面投下投影的模样。而现在他被压制住，几个居民的体重分布在他的肩头、腹部和小腿上，他们先是把他绑起来，捆到椅子上。他们绑住他时比往常更用力，与其说是是给牛带上嚼子，更不如说是给狂犬带上口笼。他们在那大汗淋漓的几分钟里，把他当做野兽来看待，事实上在岛上有一部分印度裔，他们是印度教徒、锡克教徒和部分迦梨女神的信仰者。末者提出把他献给女神，他从那时开始流鼻血，他意识到它是透过它们流经他的嘴唇、下巴，乃至于在他的脖颈上，透过了绳子的纤维，就像是它们脱离了他的血管后不再凝聚。他们争论了一段时间，他感到血从头发根部流下来，他意识到有些神志不清，但是仍然能在血液流过上眼皮时捕捉到他们的只言片语。它们最初是细语，他想象他耳廓的绒毛接触到这些吐息，随后则变成含糊不清的音节在集会场所连绵地共唱一首意义相似的圣歌。</p><p>“居民们最开始以为他只是被捕兽夹伤到了，但后来事实证明并非如此，他沾满了动物和人类的血液，大部分身体上的伤口却维持在擦伤和碰伤上。他有一把枪，所有子弹都用完了。弹夹穿了孔，被他挂在脖子上。他没有戴狗牌、或者任何能证明他身份的东西。但他被当做是士兵，或者说是抢劫了士兵，他的枪、食物装备和衣物都来自军方。</p><p>”在一些更发达的地区，或者是在相似环境下的大陆区域，人们常常打着手电在深夜的森林里四处搜寻失踪的孩子，由他们的自行车轮胎上一些地方的土壤的成分来判断这些孩子去往的最后的场所。有时候能找到尸体、有时候则不能。但他不同，他被沾满了太多东西，在那之前他跨过两条溪流，仍然不能洗净它们。</p><p>“他惊恐发作地冲向岛上居民的住所（我们都很清楚它们被划分成不同部落聚集似的，小片小片的种族区域，他们像是自我隔离似的重新恢复各自宗教部族的习俗），在那里打了六枪，六发子弹穿过两个帐篷，我们通过血迹和子弹的路径重演了他的场景，其中子弹穿透了梳妆镜、木匣子、鸟笼、织物，一颗则打穿了一根支撑用的木头，另一颗透过一位吉普赛老人的右小腿。我们认为老人得了麻风，他的移动缓慢、皮肤上有大块的硬质皮疹和外周神经干粗大，但移动不便则是出于年纪和旧疾，在那之后我们把他转移到了医院，连带着尸体。</p><p>”这座岛是在雾时浮现出来的，我们捕捉到它特林尼达岛类似的地域风情，但是它最初只是仿照西印度群岛建立的人工岛。无人生还式的海岛的经典之处在于无法逃离，而这个岛仅仅被称作岛，却和特林尼达岛拥有类似的移民人种自动隔离状态，各自维持一种相安无事的文化氛围。在这里宗教习俗以原初的方式发展出来，为了适应热带的气候，进行了些许的改变。我们不认为这个岛屿本身具有力量，土壤的力量、宗教的力量、被覆盖的大地和深海、一种透过云层打下的阴影，一个控制手段。我们认为它出于人工性而侥幸地偏离了它们。”</p><p>　　————————————————</p><p> </p><p>金道英刷完牙后对着镜子展示了自己的牙齿，扫描后系统显示暂时没有龋齿的忧虑，但他需要搭配占比更高的绿色饮食。他走到自助机前点了亮色套餐，在吸食营养流质食物时，他把李泰容扔在杂志架上的日报翻了翻，反手拎起，开始寻找F面的新闻。他在读报时往往会先翻到F版来，从中心区的新闻一直读到十三个下城区。内容不外乎是一些支离破碎的广告，鲨鱼宝宝、筷子爸爸。实际上让学龄前幼儿使用勺子更好，吸管是产生窒息危险的诱因，罐头和自热食品总是有着食物碎块儿来堵住孩子的会厌软骨。</p><p>中立、秩序和稳定，他抽取今日的心灵关键词时，从数独似的纵横排列的文字里读出它们来。它们在报纸上，往往作为一个用于自我描述和潜意识构造的词，距离日报出现已经353个行星日了，他每天读出的词语大不相同，有时甚至混杂成：甜甜圈、迷惑和世纪难题。因此他并未把这几个词联系起来，好几天他撞见：蓝色，绿色，感叹号这样的占卜，但一整天都像是流水线上截取的。“我的生命质量就像牛皮纸这么厚，一层层堆叠，质量也不会增加多少。”他确定了这句话足以证明他的生命，但今天则有些动摇。李泰容养的三只仓鼠就叫这个名字，或者说，在他从徐英浩那儿接到它们时，它们的肩胛上方被烙上了这么几个单词。在认知实验的进行过程中，它们表现得很好。李泰容先是在警示音响起后进行两次连续的零点五秒电击，再是观察它们的反映。秩序在昨天表现得差强人意。</p><p>“你把它喂得太过。”金道英从自由版上抬起头来，秩序保持了持续的创伤后应激障碍，一度在任何频率的音频后保持冷冻似的静止。李泰容看上去非常难过。金道英想着，抚摸着秩序的后背以及烙印突起的部分，他在滑溜溜的触感里，陷入，他的手指往下摸到它的爪子，抓住它。它先是挣扎了一下，随后则被他提起来放进李泰容的手里。</p><p>“A793从未这么迟缓过”，李泰容攥着它，一动不动。金道英从处理箱里取出一支巴比妥钠麻醉剂，“你觉得脑髓穿刺会不会高效些？”</p><p>他们走过小溪，在那之前先脱了鞋子，金道英把袜子卷起来，竖着塞进鞋子里，随后卷起自己的裤腿。他穿着橡皮筋收紧尾部的运动裤，脚踝以上略微露出一些红色凹痕。李泰容则随便地卷了几下，很快在穿过石头和溪流的部分打湿了，金道英看向他时，他表现得就像是他不存在似的。最开始的确是这样，李泰容看上去冷酷，从他快速的、紧凑的步伐和直视前方的表情里，金道英没法插空的余地。就像是人没办法在一根积木作底的倒金字塔上找到可以抽出的部分。当他们穿过隧道时，金道英听到踩踏声和老化的水管绷紧后发出的吱吱声，隧道的内部已经长满爬山虎、蕨类，有时他甚至觉得隧道内部在滴水，但李泰容只是目不斜视地穿过它们，就像是他能自由出入龙的喉管和呼吸的内壁似的。</p><p>他们走过规范路线，让摄像头扫过他们，最初是出隧道口的那一个，随后在栏杆末端和指示牌的中间有两个连续并排的微型摄像头。他们跟着隧道中通过黄线区分的两条通道，分别跟着A区的指示箭头和B区的指示箭头到达下一个分区，随后再一次汇合。整个过程中部分区域通过铁栏杆来划分，他想象密闭的阳光棚里，空气在热带植物光合作用后留下的一阵带着暖意和湿意的气息打在他的脸颊上，而热风带过他时，空气里充满负离子和掩盖滴灌液气味而植入的芳香因子的气息，夏天的空气干燥，冬天则带有冷意的湿，由于定期投放配给里对于保暖服的供给总是有限的，冬天反而会更难熬些。他缓和呼吸，尽量避免自己注意到口腔上颚以及后部软组织的干涩，并且开始后悔0630时和李泰容的吵架。每三步中，他尝试着控制脚掌着地的时的位置，第一步要落在前脚掌、第二步则是脚后跟，他尝试着在慢跑时着重于当下，而不是当天的工作。他今天要代两次轮班。随后是三十分钟的食物摄取，下午的时间里是去布道会替建筑部的铁路改建计划做宣讲人。他享受每次开车后抵达分配宿舍的感觉，忙碌的一天就此终结，他可以开始用冰啤酒和影视作品来慰劳自己。他把时间表的电子版本放在了桌面的右上方，使它在他到位时就能够自动弹出。他对于自己的控制产生微妙的自信，在岛上，控制自己的生活就像是循规蹈矩的良好生活的代名词。</p><p>他穿过B区，在他喜欢的尤加利树浓郁的草木香中，他先是四处扫视着。找到两个确定点是他每天早上第一件做的事儿，他知道当监视器运行时，在第二个拐口的监视器的三公分处安了一个红外检测仪。每天早上的运动轨迹是两个嵌套的互为镜像的“C”字型，中间交汇了一个“0”，而这两个端口就是确定点，虽然实际上他认为把端点放在第一个“C”的右上端点和第二个“C”的左下端点会高效得多，但下城区总是难以控制。一个松散联盟的坏处就在这儿，鱼龙混杂，厄普西隆聚集的地方总是难以通过准确的线路来进行规划，出于他们需要被分配到各个工厂，并且一些埃尔法需要他们作为奴仆，基本的城市公园建设也需要他们出力，再加上岛上的铁路的确做得怪不好的。临时折返迷你巴士就建在那两个点上。</p><p>他匆匆拨开两批长得过长了的杂草和铁栏板，几个停止标志之间他穿梭着，最终在确定点确定自己抬头时对准了虹膜检测。他跑了三十分钟，回来时觉得精疲力尽。在抵达第二个点前，他简直怀疑伪装镜面失效了，温度调控是必需的，太阳的位置和来风方向正好相反，人工降雨的位置从A-1到了B-1，也就是指他下一个抵达的区域会凉爽些，只是可能正在下暴雨。他记得今天负责环境调整和人工降雨的是金廷祐，昨天他把日程安排表转接给了金廷祐了吗？他得记得在睡觉前把计划表做了。早晨锻炼每天都能让他筋疲力尽，虽然文泰一和徐英浩甚至会在休息时间预约搏击馆，郑在玹则喜欢保龄球和台球室，他仍然觉得早晨的训练对他的健康作用不大。</p><p>在轻松讨论会上他两次提出文职应该减少体力消耗，免得他在座位上多喘两分钟的气，徐英浩看向他的表情就像是他准备踩一只小狗幼崽。</p><p>李泰容对着热可可皱眉，“你们能考虑一下我对咖啡机的提议吗？它压根不能算咖啡，你们是什么时候对洗碗水这么过誉的？”</p><p>“谁输了就去楼下买咖啡是保留节目。”徐英浩回答，“你们对啤酒乒这个游戏观感怎么样？”</p><p>“咖啡乒会激发更多斗志。”金道英想了想，“可以把乒乓球换成奶精球吗？”</p><p>“那这样的话，可乐和曼妥思会不会有趣点？”金廷祐提议。</p><p>“这样对于要喝的人真是疯了啊，我还宁愿做输掉的一组，喝可乐怎么能算惩罚。”</p><p>他正想着，整个通道因阳光的暴晒而颤动，在他身后挤压着，太阳晒得他脸颊发烫，他的眉弓上已聚满了汗珠，皮肤底下的血管都在一齐跳动。松鼠像滑入荨麻地一样往下滑进草丛，他从沾满碎石和碎草的土坡上滑下来。没人会觉得这不够安全，就像小孩子们带走了饼干、衣服和钱留下纸条离家出走相比于小孩莫名其妙地失踪。这时聚集他在眉头的汗珠，一股脑儿流到眼皮上，给眼睛蒙了一层温热稠厚的水幕。在汗水的遮挡下，他的视线一片模糊。此时此刻，天旋地转。地面吐出了一大口气，沉重而炽热。李泰容在B-1区等他，他看上去像是一个小点，一只蚂蚁落在一根木棍上。但他真正注意到的不是这些，他看着李泰容把外套从沾湿的身体上剥下来，拧它，他的白色棉背心紧贴着他的肌肉弧线，形成一系列如同碎裂的冰层和鼓起的经脉的形状。他从他晒得有点儿泛红的皮肤和紧实的肌肉的鼓起和松动下感到某种神经性的颤抖从他的脊椎开始一路往上，让他不自觉地移开目光。他很难描绘那样的感受，它们就像是他在沙滩上写下的字或是用扁平的石块堆积成的堡垒，被一阵波浪席卷着，那些温柔而沉静的力量抹去了他过往的一切。直到他跟着李泰容看着的方向看过去。</p><p>　　————————————————</p><p>“没想到比起解决咖啡问题，先来的是厄普西隆的尸体。”徐英浩把案件现场的照片排在白板上，“真是疯了，竟然扔在中心区。”</p><p>“之前几起因为在下城区，并且死的是厄普西隆，中心区一直都是当做派系内斗来解决，也没有进行过综合的排查。但这么一看，在下城区的受害者都被捆绑成了羞辱性的姿势、倒吊在高处，已经是非常明显的是连环案件。只是在D区施工队下水道下发现的两具尸体相对来说较为隐蔽，但两者都是在死亡后进行了捆绑，手法大致相同。”</p><p>“杀死凶手后再进行捆绑是为了彰显力量吗？倒是感觉很像是一种献祭形式。”</p><p>“廷祐在这种时刻总是能说出毛骨悚然的话。”</p><p>“道英和泰容是第一发现人，当时的情况大致是怎么样的？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>